Lion-wolf in Winter
by Aishanirocks
Summary: Jon Snow is, loyal friend and an honorable lord Ned Stark's only mistake. He knew from the start that Lannister and Stark blood should never merge. But some urges are uncontrollable when you are young and in love. What if instead of going to the wall, Jon agreed to go to the Kings Landing with his father, sisters and his secret mother.Daenerys T. & Jon S
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fan-fiction so be kind and comment. Reviews, Favs, Follows and stones accepted.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cersei's POV

Robert Baratheon may win battles, but Cersei knew she herself had won the war. She had baby Jon to prove it.

"A Stark and a Lannister together…and here I thought I have seen it all." Tyrion raised a brow.

"Imp, you are not being any help." Jaime looked furious. Not a surprise. Most of the Lannisters who lived on the rock knew about their incestuous behavior. Jaime had left kings landing to hide his lion hide in Casterly Rock for months after she revealed her secret.

No, it's not incest. Targareyans wed brothers and sisters for 300 years to keep the bloodline pure. She and Jaime are more than brother and sister. They shared a womb. They came into this world together, they belong together.  
"This is not my fault dear brother. It's our sister who went boy crazed, on Ned Stark of all people."

Cersei Knew her beloved brother was still in denial. However, looking at the stark through and through features of her new born, it was clear the babe was no offspring of golden haired, green eyed Jaime Lannister.

"How could you sister."

"I'm sorry brother."

Jaime loved her. She loved him as well. Sometimes she thought they'd come to this world already loving each other. But when she met young lord Ned stark something inside of her burned like the fire of Aegon Targaryen's dragons. The naïve seventeen year old in her raised pass the well controlled façade she always used in front of boys.

It didn't matter that her brother hated her now, and that her husband seemed to search the heaven in every cunt in Kings Landing. It didn't matter that Stannis looked at her the way no man should look at his brother's wife.

Nor did it matter that her baby boy slept in her chambers. Whether they were separated by a floor or the narrow sea, she felt her son's needs as she felt her own. The bond was so strong, so true, it could never be broken.

For Lannisters family means everything.

"Where is it?" Jaime asked. Jon Arryn frowned over the letter he was reading. Since the day her Jon was born, the old man had developed a strange bond with Cersei and her child.

Both Ned and Robert grew up with him. And Jon, her beautiful Black haired boy looked like a miniature of the man who fathered him.

"You are talking about a child, Jaime Lannister, my child, not a thing." People are going to say lot worse to her son. A child born out of wedlock, a bastard. Casterly Rock was her home. She knew how people treated bastard children.

"He's in my chambers. Let's go. I bid you good night my lord." She said to the fatherly old man.

"A minute please, my queen. I have something important to tell you about what we discussed last week." He waited until he had her full attention.

"I received a raven from lord Stark today."

* * *

Cersei's POV

There were candles glowing in her bed chamber, the most ornate of all the chambers in royal wing. Deirdre, her best friend as well as the head handmaiden, didn't trust the spare chambers in hand's tower Jon Arryn so kindly offered. He feared Stannis would take a one good look at the babe's grey eyes and know who sired him.

Every person in kings landing believed Jon to be a Baratheon, the crown prince.

Only few knew the truth, and they are going to take her babe away.

Deirdre held baby Jon and was trying to quiet him with a slight rock of her body, but the baby's fists were shaking, little balls of rage. Her little fighter.

"Such a temper he has." Cersei set the candle down and was laughing as Deirdre crossed the room, her arms already outstretched. "Are you sure he's not a Baratheon, I mean your boy has beautiful black hair, like the finest black silk from Essos."

"No he's mine and Ned's. I love with all my heart. My little Lionwolf."

"Knows what he wants, and when he wants it." Deirdre, a pretty Clegane with sleepy blue eyes, gave the baby a quick cuddle, then passed him off. "He hardly made a fuss yet, fierce and clever likes any Lannister. Don't know how you hear him way off small council room."

"I hear him in my heart. There now, my Lionwolf. Mather's here."

"Be careful, the diaper's wet, my queen."

"I'll change him." And who knows how long she'll get to do that herself. Robert was off hunting with his brother when she gave birth to Jon. But he's back, still drunk and smelly as a city sewer. She'd already seen the suspicious looks his brother aimed at her. She wasn't sure how long it will take before Stannis voice his suspicions to his brother. Cersei rubbed her cheek on the baby's and sighed.

Her life will be darker and lonelier than the depth of seven hells without her baby boy, her own flesh and blood. She didn't want Robert's children.

_"But a Queen needs an heir Jon,"_ Cersei murmured sadly. "_She needs to conceive and produce heirs. Male heirs to secure the royal line. Baratheon hold in king's landing will grow in strength once a crown prince is born. One with pure Lannister blood. I promise you, none of your siblings will have the blood of that wicked man." _

Deirdre was a friend-another battle won. Having her established as the wet-nurse of Jon secured his safety. Her presence in the royal household, gave Cersei comfort and the companionship none of Robert's family save Renly would offer her.

"Go on back to your bed dear friend. Once he's fed, he'll sleep till morning."

"Good as gold, he is. But then, he's half Lannister" Deirdre brushed fingertips over baby Jon's curly black hair. "If you don't need me, maybe I'll take a walk down to the godswood. Ser. Kylar, he's going to be there." Her blue eyes lit.

"I told him maybe, if I can get away, I come down around midnight."

"Seven hills, I do not know what you see in him Deirdre."

"He's very handsome."

"So is his horse," Cersei said lightly. "And the horse is of more interest to me."

"Oh, don't be so rude My queen, not all of us can have Kings, princes and lords who are willing to _throw themselves_ into being our love slaves."

"You ought to make that boy marry you, my girl. I always thought Ser. Kylar fancied joining the kingsguard."

Her face withered "Oh, I'm going to. He promised. Maybe I run down for an hour or two, if you don't mind, Your Grace."

"I don't mind, but you be careful and try to avoid yourself being seen with him. Anything more," she corrected as she prepared to change baby Jon's soiled silk.

"Don't you worry. I'll be back before day break" She started out through the connecting door and glanced back. "Your Grace? You ever think when we were kids, that you'd be queen of seven kingdoms one day?"

"I'm not queen here, yet." She tickled the baby's toes and had her son gurgling. "And the ones who don't want me to be queen probably will live to a hundred and ten off of spite just to make sure I never am." Not unless she do something about it. Deirdre knew she was talking about Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon.

"If anybody could, it'd be them. But you will be, one day. You will have King Robert's true heir and become his true queen. You fell into the luck, Cersei, and it looks fine on you."

Alone with the baby, Cersei tickled and cooed. She powdered and smoothed, then tidily fastened the fresh diaper. When Jon was tucked into a fresh cloths and swaddled, she settled in the rocker, bared her breast for that tiny, hungry mouth. Those first greedy tugs, the answering pull in her womb, made her sigh.

She bent her head to watch the baby drink from her breast. Her little Lionwolf's eyes were wide open, fixed on his mother's face. A tiny crease of concentration formed between his eyebrows. So serious, fiercely loyal, strong and silent, just like his father.

Oh, she had such hope those eyes would stay steely grey, like Ned's. The baby's hair was black like his father's. But shiny and curling, like her own. And his skin was milk white-again like his father's rather than the deeper tone, the sun kissed gold of her southern mother's.

He had inherited the best of both of them, Cersei thought.

However, it was his northern Stark features that would help him survive the cold north as well as Robert's wrath.

They are going to shift babies. A kitchen maid will claim her baby as her own while her son replace Jon in Cerise's arms. Wylla was the wet-nurse to Ser Arthur Dayne's sister's son. After Robert's rebellion he had raped the girl, impregnating her with his child. The boy she gave birth to, a day before Jon's birth had all the Baratheon features. Fortunately or unfortunately, the child was faint hearted, he would not live to see the next moon. Ned Stark will come to Kings Landing in three days to take his son back to winterfell, to raise him as his own. He promised.

"Be careful my love, Trust your wolf half. It will help you survive the long winter that will separate us."

Yes, she'd fallen into the luck. Because Lyanna Stark, the one true love of Robert the usurper, died in tower of joy. And she's going to run the seven kingdoms with her brother and father while he eat, drink and whore his way into an early grave.

Power is power, no matter who wield it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon's POV**

"You understand why I did it." Father asked Bran. Poor boy looked ready to piss in his breeches. But he hid it well. They were riding back to winterfell after executing a deserter from the wall. The man swore that he saw white walkers. He kept repeating the same words _"White Walkers. I saw the White Walkers. White Walkers. The White Walkers, I saw them _"until the second Ice decapitated his body from the head.

Winterfell is dark, dank and dreary and Jon somehow knew the south of the wall is enjoying the last few days of summer.  
"Jon said he was a deserter."  
"But you understand why I had to kill him." Ned Stark asked him with a serious expression on his face.  
"Our way is the old way."  
"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword."

"Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" Bran asked in a low voice.

"The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years. Just like Dragons"  
"So he was lying?" Bran sighed in relief.  
"A madman sees what he sees." But Will, the night's watch deserter wasn't mad, Jon was sure of it.

It was when they saw the half-eaten deer carcass lying over the road.

Theon murmured. "Mountain lion?"

"There are no mountain lions in these woods."

"What killed him?" Robb asked.

"Let's find out." Their father said dismounting from his horse.

They followed the trail of blood until they came across a small stream. Lying on its bank was the dead remains of a wolf. No, it seemed too big to be called a wolf.

"Is that a direwolf?" Theon asked. Jon stared at him, his mouth agape. It wasn't like _Theon_ Greyjoy say clever words. Jon sometimes thought Theon was dumber than Hodor the halfwit.

The dead wolf mother – a Direwolf had her reason of death the antler of the stag it killed stabbed through her throat. Her clueless pups, the most beautiful wolf pups Jon had ever seen were whimpering around her body in the snow.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall." Robb pointed out.

"Now there are five." His gaze narrowed on Jon's face.

Jon picked up a pup and offers it to Bran. He kept staring back and forth between Jon and the pup.

"You want to hold it?" Jon asked at the end of his patience. It wasn't right. The boy just saw his first beheading.

" Where will they go? Their mother's dead." He asked taking the direwolf pup from his brother.

Where will they go? Their mother's dead.

"They don't belong down here." Cassel said in his know it all voice. For some reason Jon felt those word's to his heart. Yes, they did not belong down here, just like him. They belong to the north, far, far north from winterfell.

"Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother." His father didn't look like he wants to put his words in to action.

"Right. Give it here." Theon had to step in. Bloody monster.

" NO!" Bran screamed.

Robb looked disgustedly towards Theon. "Put away your blade."  
"I take orders from your father, not you." Yes, that conversation again.

"Please, father!" Bran pleaded, holding his direwolf firmly against his chest.

" I'm sorry, Bran."

"Lord Stark. There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The Dire Wolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them." Jon added.

Everyone looked at Ned Stark, Bran with great hope, Robb and Jon with expectance and Theon with indifference.

"You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Bran cradled his pup as Jon hands more pups to Robb. But they all nodded with acceptance.  
What about you? His younger brother asked Jon.

"I'm not a Stark. Get on."

Jon walked away. Before he could walk ten feet he heard something. Another whimper?

"What is it?" Robb asked.

Jon searched the bushes to see a white wolf pup, hiding under the forest growth.  
"The runt of the litter. That one's yours, Snow." Just this once, Theon Greyjoy was absolutely right.

* * *

**Cersei's POV**

She heard bells ringing at Kings Landing. In front of the Iron Throne, surrounded by druidical looking celebrants, lied the body of Jon Arryn.

Up in the balcony, Cersei watched the scene below as her beloved brother approached her from behind.

"As your brother, I feel it's my duty to warn you: You worry too much. It's starting to show."

She wasn't happy having had to kill the old man. He helped her during the darkest part of her life.

"And you never worry about anything. When we were seven, you jumped off the cliffs as Casterly Rock. One hundred foot drop into the water. And you were never afraid."

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father." Jaime moved close to her. "We're Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools." He whispered mimicking their father's words.

"What if Jon Arryn told someone?"  
"But who would he tell?' Jaime laughed.

"My husband." She no longer feared the man. But he was still the King. The fact that he was unaware of the power he wield was something else.

" If he told the king, both our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now. Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know, it died with him. And Robert will choose a new Hand of the king, someone to do his job while he's off fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is it the other way around? And life will go on."

Cersei sighed."You should be the Hand of the king."

"That's an honor I can do without. Their days are too long, their lives are too short."

Jaime stared at her for a while, and was speechless. He knew how sad and lost she had been since the day they took her first child away. "We won't lose them my love, worry not."

She smiled again, and kissed him, stroking his cheek. Jaime felt moisture in his eyes, and quickly buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jaime said over and over, as if it was a prayer, "I'm so sorry, Cersei. I went away from you when you needed me most before. I didn't mean to treat you like I did. I was such a stubborn fool, and I don't deserve you. How can you forgive me?"

He wanted to stay in her shoulder forever, and never pull away. But every wall in kings landing had thousand eyes and ears.

Jaime felt his twin pull his head from her shoulder, and she stared at his tear-stained face. She smiled and wiped away whatever tears remained, and kissed him again.

"But don't you see?" she said, "I already have. We are meant to be together, always together. Keep in mind, brother,_everyone_ who isn't us is an enemy."


End file.
